


Too Far (The Mongoose and the Snake) Twinkyempath Podfic

by breakneck



Series: TwinkyEmpath (mresundance) Selected Works [1]
Category: Hannibal (TV), Hannibal Lecter Series - All Media Types
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Consensual Violence, Gunplay, Hannigram - Freeform, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, hannigram podfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-10
Updated: 2014-11-10
Packaged: 2018-02-24 20:03:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 38
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2594678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/breakneck/pseuds/breakneck
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You're pretty heavy into kink stuff, have you or a partner ever gone "too far"?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Too Far (The Mongoose and the Snake) Twinkyempath Podfic

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mresundance](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mresundance/gifts), [twinkyempath (mresundance)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mresundance/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Twinkyempath Anthology](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2221539) by [mresundance](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mresundance/pseuds/mresundance). 
  * Inspired by [Twinkyempath Anthology](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2221539) by [mresundance](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mresundance/pseuds/mresundance). 



This is a podficcing of Chapter 46 of mresundance's excellent Tumblr blog twinkyempath. I intend to do the follow-up chapter as well, A Cup Shall Come Together.

 

The soundcloud link is [here](https://soundcloud.com/clickety/too-far-the-mongoose-and-the-ripper-podfic).

 

The download link (mediafire) is [here](https://www.mediafire.com/?qw8k6gd51as3553).

**Author's Note:**

> My tongue betrayed me tonight. I fought with some editing software to try to fix it, but I thought you'd probably rather have the update this century than let me keep ramming my head against the wall. Please, if you like this work, follow twinkyempath on Tumblr and let mresundance know how much you like his work. :)


End file.
